Carry On My Wayward Son (Bechloe ficlet)
by Kate-foreverfan
Summary: A song of death, a song of the beginning. (AU-ish, Humor, Romance, Parody) A/N is inside)))


_**Title:** Carry On My Wayward Son  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Bechloe  
**Genre: **AU-ish, Humor, Romance, Parody  
**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me; I just like playing with them.  
**Notes:** Written for me, myself & mine_

_**Summary:** A song of death, a song of the beginning._

_**A/N 1:** This is total craziness. Again. Maybe I shouldn't be allowed to write. I was quietly *okay, obscenely loudly* re-watching PP for my Mitchsen fic *and just because* when at the very start this … thing claws at my brain and wouldn't let go. Bear with me. I beg of you! Don't judge too much! Pretty please? ))))_

_**A/N 2: **Mentions of **'bloody' accident**, some gruesomeness references and death profanity ***SORRY***. Oh, and seeing as it is a half-crack fic, some minor inconsistence may be present. Sorry in advance! Love ya, peeps!_

Started: 08-04-2013

* * *

The September in Georgia was quite warm. It only brought a hundredth smile to Beca's face since she left the airport.

She came to Barden University at the insistence of her father under the promise that the notorious Dr. Blake Mitchell will help Beca to fulfill her dream and move to L.A. at the end of her first year. But Beca had to promise that her average score would be glorious. So badass Beca Mitchell, aspiring DJ, was making all the necessary preparations to make it through the year. She has arrived yesterday at noon and settled in her room just before 10 p.m.

Next morning Beca decided to visit the nearest Starbucks for her morning fix of coffee. Nestling in the booth, she spotted a beautiful redhead enter the shop. The gorgeous beauty came up to the counter and ordered her drink. When the cashier handed the unknown girl her order she turned around looking for a seat. Beca still couldn't tear her eyes from the newcomer and then she caught the brunette's gaze. A blooming smile on the ginger girl's face called forth Beca's own grin. She boldly waved the girl over.

"Hey, stranger." The girl's voice was akin siren's call.

"Hey, beautiful." Beca couldn't quite believe the silly clichés she was spouting.

"I'm Chloe." She held out her right hand for a handshake. Beca deftly held it up and kissed the back of her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. Beca." She introduced herself. Tugging on Chloe's hand Beca moved back on her seat, pulling the redhead to sit closer.

Their conversation had a nice flow and covered many topics. Both girls have lost all sense of time and were just coming up for their now dinner and fifth order of beverages when the news reportage drew their attention.

"Despite the great weather and a glorious star of a new academic year for many young people, some were not so lucky to have it." Here the reporter withdrew from the screen and the video sequence went on the screen.

"We report from the outskirts of Barden University, Atlanta, Georgia. As you can see on the footage, a terrible car accident took place yesterday afternoon. A sedan Toyota Corrola with a family of three inside were smashed in by a cross-country truck." The gruesomest video of the splattered car was shown. People around the coffee shop were muttering _'how can they be showing it at 12 p.m. news' _and the likes. "The driver of the truck is unharmed and taken into the police station for further investigation. "

"There were no survivors in Toyota. All three bodies were delivered to the local morgue. We will keep you updated on the further findings." The newscaster was wrapping up the episode. "Though one peculiar detail must be mentioned." The little chuckle escaped the man's mouth. "The witnesses claimed to have heard music blaring out of the sedan." The dramatic pause was held. "'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas in particular. As it was specified – the song continued to play on the repeat up until the ambulance and rescuers came and accessed the work."

"Must've been terrible for them." Chloe murmured. Beca turned to her and gently drew Chloe in for an embrace. They hugged tightly, Beca running her hands up and down Chloe's back.

"Well, maybe you just can't survive the Kansas song on the repeat." Chloe burst out laughing, swaying back a little and looking at Beca's face.

"Beca, you're certainly one а a kind." Still smiling Chloe leaned in and placed a hesitant kiss on Beca's lips. On parting both girls were smiling.

"Well, such a statement warrants a date invitation." Holding Chloe a little more closer, Beca searchingly looked at the bluest eyes she has ever seen and asked. "Chloe, will you go on a date with me?"

The firm kiss was a very eloquent answer.


End file.
